RolePlaying
by KorraAin'tWhite
Summary: Suki is going on a mission with the Kyoshi Warriors. Before she leaves, she wants to have some fun with Sokka and Toph. Lemon


**Role-playing**

Suki looked down at the orders she'd just received from Kyoshi Island. Apparently, she, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors were to go on a mission to Whale Tail Island. She rolled back up the scroll and set it down on the table before her.

She sighed and reached for her tea. Since the war had ended, she'd been in Ba Sing Se with the rest of Team Avatar relaxing from the effort here in the Jasmine Dragon. Katara and Aang had had finally gotten together, and Sokka had been mildly amused and very protective. He'd taken Aang aside and given him the protective big brother speech.

At about that time, Sokka sat down in the chair opposite her. "Hey, Suki. What's going on? You look depressed."

She pushed the scroll over to him. Sokka unrolled it and quickly read. "I'll be leaving soon." She said.

"What? Why? Why do you have to go? Can't they send someone else to lead?" Sokka asked.

Suki shook her head. "I'm the squad leader for dangerous missions like this one."

Sokka sighed. Suki of course knew why he was disappointed, because she felt the same way. Since they'd been in Ba Sing Se after the war, there hadn't been a single night that Suki didn't sneak off to Sokka's room or vice versa. It had been the thing they were looking forward to every night, and now she was going to be gone for weeks on end. It would be torture.

Suki placed her hand on Sokka's. "Don't worry too much. Once I get back, we can make up for lost time." It was at that moment that an idea popped into her head. A sneaky, devious, wonderful idea. A sly grin crept across her face.

Sokka noticed the naughty smile on Suki's face. His brows raised and then sank back down. "I know that look. You're cooking up a plan."

She motioned to the door. "Come on, let's get out of here and I'll tell you about it."

They got back to their apartment from the Jasmine Dragon. Once there, she sat Sokka down and explained her plan. "Look, I'm gonna be away for a while without you, and I'll need some material to keep myself entertained during that time."

Sokka liked were this was going. Resting one hand on his knee. He began to run his other hand over his chin. "Intriguing. Tell me more."

"Well," Suki's hand reached behind her head. "To be honest, it has always been a fantasy of mine to watch you with someone else."

"Really?" Sokka was beginning to get a little worried. Was this a test of some kind? Was Suki trying to get him to slip up and admit something? Not that he could think of something to be guilty of, but she might have some issues with him that he doesn't know about. Then again, maybe she was being sincere and was interested in having some fun. "Who else did you have in mind?"

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're okay with the idea." Suki ran her hands over Sokka's shoulders. "I have an idea of who might be interested."

/

"You want me to WHAT?" Toph shouted.

"You heard me." Suki replied. "I want you to have sex with Sokka while I watch. And maybe join in if I'm turned on enough."

"Sokka! Did you put her up to this?" Toph demanded.

"No, I swear. This was all her." Sokka stepped back and held up his hands.

Toph felt the rhythm of Sokka's heart beat. It did speed up, but not enough to signify lying. Sokka was telling the truth.

She had no idea what to think. Secretly she liked Sokka and some part of her wanted to be with him. Every night she could hear them and feel the vibrations of their love-making, along with the love-making of the other two couples in the house; Aang and Katara, and Zuko and Mai. It was pretty irritating for her to lay awake each night and being forced to hear all the sex happening around her without having any partner of her own aside from her own fingers.

Even then, she still had some withholdings about it. Having sex with Sokka because Suki wanted to watch. Well, if Suki wanted to watch, then Toph would giver her a show. "Alright, I'll do it. On one condition…"

/

Lady Bei Fong walked into her sleeping chambers, still dressed in her finest silks. Her hair was pulled back out of her eyes and light pink blush highlighted her cheeks. She was just about to undo the binds around her hair when the door burst open behind her.

She gasped as a Fire Nation solider intruded her room. He stroked his beard menacingly. Not just a common solider, but a highly-ranked Commander. Commander Wang Fire.

Suki sat in a chair in the corner, a bag of Fire Flakes on her lap. She was so delighted that Toph had suggested this. She stuffed another handful of Fire Flakes in her mouth and watched as events began to unfold.

"Now, Commander," Bei Fong said, backing away to the bed. "You can't just barge in her like some ruffian. I am a Noble Woman. Regardless of whether or not this city is under Fire Nation rule. I have done nothing wrong."

"I beg to differ, My Lady. I watched you as you walked home. It was after the curfew already imposed by Admiral Sapphire." He continued to stroke his thick commanding beard as he approached the helpless woman. "You know the STIFF penalty for such a crime."

The Noble Woman bumped against the bed, unable to go any further. "Commander Fire, you know I can't afford any more fines or penalties."

"Well, if that is the case, there is a way I can make all this go away." Wang Fire drew his long back sword and pointed it directly at Lady Bei Fong. "If you don't want me to ruin that pretty dress, then take it off now."

Bei Fong gasped, her hand clasped over her chest. Her heart pounded in her chest. "You can't be serious."

The sword moved closer. "I am very serious."

With trembling hands, Lady Bei Fong proceeded to untie the binds around her dress. Once the last one was undone, she slowly pulled one side of the gown away, revealing a single breast.

"Now for the rest of it." Wang Fire smiled a big toothy grin.

With a bit of hesitation, Lady Bei Fong turned her face away in shame and her dress fell to the ground, revealing her pale skin and petite body.

As she acted this all out, thoughts ran through Toph's head. Through her feet she could already feel the hear rates of Sokka and Suki spike as her clothes began to fall away. Would they like her? Did she look pretty enough. Even without eyes, she could tell her breasts were less endowed than those of the other girls in the group. Would they judge her based on those?

In all of that, she noticed a throbbing in Sokka's groin area. The same in Suki's. This caused her own body to become hot. Even the cold air against her exposed breast didn't alleviate this, although her nipple was becoming stiff. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her private area became hot.

"How naughty of you, walking around with nothing on under your dress. You act like nobility, but in secret you are a dirty woman just asking to be taken advantage of." Wang Fire walked over to her and placed his hand firmly on her left breast. She gasped as he ran his thumb over her nipple. His other hand grasped her wrist and pulled her hand into his crotch. "You know what you have to do, right?"

Her hands ran over the ridged mass in his pants. She didn't entirely believe it. She was feeling Sokka's cock hard and throbbing in her hands, only a few sheets of fabric separating it from her. She nodded and fell to her knees.

Now at eye level with the bulge in his pants, she fumbled with the belts until they slipped away. She pulled the front of his pants down and was almost smacked in the face as his cock sprang forth. Tentatively, she touched it with the tips of her fingers. Toph's heart hammered away in her chest. This was the first time she had ever felt a real cock. It was warm and pulsed as she wrapped her hands around it. Slowly, she began to pump it back and forth. Toph had to use both hands to grasp it fully. As she moved back and forth, he could hear Sokka start to grunt. "Now, Earth Noble, use your mouth."

Suki stuffed her hand in her pants. Her fingers became soaked in an instant. Her pussy had already soaked though her pants. She ran her fingers along the slit between her legs and moaned. With one hand in her pants, she pulled her shirt up and started fondling her breasts, twisting and pulling her nipples. This was getting hot and she wanted to see more.

Toph opened her mouth, her tongue rolled out. Her hot breath brushed against the head of Sokka's cock. She started to lick it, running her tongue along the bottom and up to the tip, tasting the little bit of precum that had formed. Sokka groaned. Looking down, he gazed at the young Earth Bender. Never did he think that Toph would be on her knees serving any man like this. "Take it all in your mouth, dirty Earth woman." He said, slipping back into the Wang Fire Persona.

Lady Bei Fong abided. She rested her lips at the tip of his cock and slowly began to take it in her mouth. His taste was overpowering. Toph had never tasted a man before. Slowly, she pulled back, and then pushed it back in. She moved back and forth like this, letting his cock slide in and out of her mouth. She took her hands off his ridged cock and placed them between her legs, rubbing her pussy. It was dripping wet by this point.

Sokka clasped her head in his hands and began thrusting back and forth. Toph's eyes grew wide in shock. She realized she was literally having her face fucked. Even as his cock slammed into the back of her throat, she still ran her fingers along her swollen dripping-wet pussy.

With a final thrust, Sokka blew his load. Jets of hot sticky cum splashed into Toph's mouth. She pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth. She coughed and gasped breath, cum dribbling down her chin and landing on her legs. After catching her breath, she ran her tongue over her lips, licking up as much of it as she could. Toph placed a hand on her stomach, realizing she had just swallowed Sokka's cum.

"Did I appease you enough, Commander?" Lady Bei Fong asked.

Commander Wang Fire smiled. "Not quite, My Lady. Now lean over the bed." He ordered. Lady Bei Fong stood back up, utterly humiliated. Turning around, she bent over the bed, pushing her ass out towards her tormentor. She gasped as his fingers slid along her wet pussy. "Look at how horny you from sucking my cock. You dirty little slut, you've been waiting for this."

"Oh, yes." She panted. "I want you. I've been bad. Punish me, Commander." She pushed her ass out to him, inviting him to fuck her. Sokka's cock became hard again. It pointed directly at Toph's dripping wet pussy.

Wang Fire grabbed her by the ass and was about to shove his cock in when a commanding voice stopped him. "Commander Wang Fire!" The voice shouted. "I track you down and this is what I find you doing." The commander straitened himself out and looked back to face his superior. Admiral Sapphire.

Suki stood behind Sokka, her arms crossed over her chest. After readjusting her shirt and pants, she'd decided to join the fun as the Admiral. "You abandoned your post, Commander." She said sternly. "I thought you might be getting yourself into trouble, but I didn't expect you to be doing this. Explain yourself."

"Well, Admiral," Wang Fire stood at attention. The Admiral gazed down at his ridged member and smiled. "This Earth Kingdom Noble was out passed the curfew and I was just teaching her a lesson about what happens when she defies us."

"Hmm," Admiral Sapphire tilted her head and stroked her chin with a single finger. "Very well, Commander. I shall allow you to continue, but only if I can participate in the punishment." She slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her pants and slowly slid them down her legs, kicking them aside. She strolled casualty over to the bed and crawled up beside Lady Bei Fong. Admiral Sapphire spread her legs out in front of the captured Earth Noble. "Now, My Lady," she said, placing her hand behind Lady Bei Fong's head, "eat."

Toph felt her face being buried in the warm wetness of Suki's pussy. The smell was intoxicating. Suki began to rock back and forth, grinding her pussy into Toph's face. Toph opened her mouth and dug her face into the sweet nectar, driving her tongue deep as she could inside Suki.

Suki rolled her head back and gasped as she felt the young Earth Bender's tongue wriggle inside her. When Suki originally thought about joining, she didn't think she'd have her pussy eaten out by another girl. Nor did Toph imagine doing the same. Kneeling over on the bed, her face stuffed in Suki's pussy. She jumped as Sokka pressed the head of his cock against her soaking pussy and began to slide in. Toph moaned as she was stretched out and adjusted to his size. Suki also gasped as Toph moaned into her.

As Sokka started to thrust, Toph began to cry out. She gasped with each thrust as his cock slammed into her, building pleasure again and again. Suki pushed Toph's face harder against her muff, smothering her. With her pussy being fucked and Suki grinding into her face, Toph couldn't hold back. She cried out on orgasmic ecstasy, screaming into Suki's pussy and clenching her vaginal walls tight around Sokka's cock. She was forced to pull herself away and gasp for air, her face now dripping with Suki's juices.

Still, Sokka continued to ram his cock back and forth into her. Harder and faster than before. Toph screamed as she came for a second time. This time, Sokka shoved his cock deep inside her and stopped. He twitched and spasmed uncontrollably inside her, jet after jet of thick warm cum coated Toph's insides. She collapsed on the bed, totally exhausted, and passed out.

/

Toph awoke the next day, still nude and sticky from the fun last night. After bathing and redressing she came outside and found Sokka leaning up against the doorframe. "Good morning, Toph. How are you feeling?"

Toph smiled. "Rather good, actually. Where's Suki?"

"She left already. After you fell asleep she and I continued on our own. And this morning she said she had plenty of material to keep herself entertained." Sokka said.

"Uh huh." Toph stepped up next to him and slapped her hand across his ass. "And we can keep ourselves entertained in the meantime."

(A/N: As a side note, this idea came about because I was talking to a friend about Legend of Korra and wondering about who Lin Bei Fong's father was. We decided that only Wang Fire was badass enough to father a kid with Toph.)


End file.
